weirdopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Female friend
Bosom buddy, boobbuddy, a best friend of the opposite sex. She's your friend when depressed about your pathetic love life. Appearance She's usually heavy set with a huge pair of boobs, nerd glasses, a white t-shirt, and tight jeans. The female friend usually has cleavage she lets out to show off but not expecting any perverts the mess with her or with them. Her appearance is very important because she wants to attract a man that has no future but so much to offer. History of Female Friends Boobbuddies or female friends have been around since the first man was dumped by the first woman. The first female friend was named Tracy and she met Adam after Eve cheated on him with the Serpent. In 1966 Othello never got over his lost love but he met Fiona Ventelli in a free love festival in Paris. Then Hemp and Cannabis hit it off but they weren't friends a really ended up married and had a bit of crappy life. The age of girls being friends with guys over until the 1990's when the sitcom came out called Cherry Blossom starring Sherry Blossom. This TV show with a flop. Sherry and Greg lost their jobs and had to stay with Trevor. This almost ended the girl and boy relationship that resulted in a friendship. Female friends, we're nearly extinct until a guy and the girl became friends one day. Negative Feedback However, some female friends betrayed their boy toys by dating or falling in love with them. This caused an uproar in the male community. The lack of a man's self-control causes him to get too close for comfort for his friendship with a girl. His hormones do the negotiations for him by tell her "I'm going to lay today" Positive Reviews Your female friend has a nice rack and body. When you do not have a date you can go out with her as friends and have a drink. When you're tired she'll even let you rest your head on her huge pillows without having it being sexual. So many things you can do with a female friend it's no wonder guys rather be friends. You don't have to be sorry when you stare at her look at her chest. Because she did not mind if you did in the first place as long as you don't touch. But there's another reason for having a girl as a friend the attention from other girls that it's either negative or positive or doesn't matter. The main reason is when you have a girl as a friend you're the luckiest guy in the world. She's the only girl that will show her boobs to you and not think twice about her consequences then she let you touch it. The Guilt Trip You touched your female friend's boobs and now you're just being a sissy! Okay maybe you want to feel boobies and she's the girl you trust. Then you take a deep breath and ask her "Can I feel your boobs?" and she said, "Sure it's a fun thing to do!" Next day you find yourself in bed with her and laying on her huge awesome breasts like pillows and you're too proud to be shocked and you just stare at her for a while and realize she's the BWB you wanted. Category:Goddesses Category:Best Actress winners Category:Women & Divas Category:Don't mess with her! Category:Great Ideas Category:Women are great! Category:You wished it Category:Girls Category:Women Category:Catch her while you can!